Five Nights at Freddy's 3 with Tommy
by FNaF 4 Nightmare Girl
Summary: Tommy accepts a job at Fazbear's Fright, unknown that she will meet with her past friends from the Diner and some new ones as well. (OCs needed!)
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome. (Before you say it, I just really want to make this, so this is coming out before I finish Five Nights at Fredbear's Family Diner.) Tommy has returned to work at Fazbear's Fright, not knowing that the past will see her again. But first, a prequel._

* * *

 _A young man dressed in purple is surrounded by the parts of Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie. He gave a sigh of relief and looked over at the broken down golden bunny suit sitting on the ground. "Oh, Springbonnie, even after I killed you, you had come to use for me. I really like you. You helped me to murder those children, and I got away with it. What would I ever do without you?" he said with a laugh. "If he could talk he'd say that he hate you." A voice said. The man turned around and saw a young child with tear stains down its eyes. He freaked out and backed away, but each time he did, the child would get closer to him. "I know just what to do!" He said to himself as he rant to the Springbonnie suit and put it on. He laughed at the children, but was interrupted when the spring-locks malfunctioned and tore through his flesh and breaking his bones. Blood poured onto the ground as he fell down and saw the ghost disappeared before he died. but little did he know that other animatronics were watching the entire thing and were planning on what evil thing to do to him next with devilish smiles._

* * *

Animatronic Entry:

Springtrap doesn't work alone! He has help to get to Tommy. And it's going to be some of your animatronics that will help Springy ('Don't call me Springy!') get Tommy

Name:

Animatronic Species:

Appearance:

Phantom or not:

Possessed, if so how did they die?:

Cooperation with Springtrap: (Good, average, or poor)

Aggressiveness to Tommy: (Very, Average, or Not Very)

Talents: (Climbs through vents quickly, fast runner, good lookout, sneaky, stuff like that.)

Other:

* * *

Example Form

Name: Wolf the Pirate Dog

Animatronic Species: A Pirate Dog

Appearance: A humanoid looking Wolf/Dog. She is thin and is about 5' 3", She wears a removable hook and has a tail, she is a light red color with orange ears, and she wears a belt with a real sword in it

Phantom or not: Not a phantom

Possessed, if so how did they die?: Possessed, once the person on the phone at Fredbear's Family Diner, she was killed by Purple Guy and stuffed into Wolf's suit. Though before she knew about what would happen to him, she and Springtrap/Springbonnie were really close friends. After the Purple Guy died inside of Springtrap, she has hated him ever since.

Cooperation with Springtrap: Poor, she'll often hurt him when an argument between them is about to start, weather it be just hitting him, or even stabbing him (Mostly on his arms)

Aggressiveness to Tommy: Average, her animatronic memories are limited of Tommy, but she's mostly nice to her

Talents: She can turn into a dog whenever needed and can climb around the ceiling like Mangle, who taught her how to do it.

Other:

She does admit that she has a small crush on Springtrap, but, he's 'taken' by somebody else.

* * *

 _Bye!_


	2. First Night

_I'm also adding Binbon, a Phantom version of Bonnie. This also is technically Night 2, the 5th night is represented by Nightmare mode. I also think Mangle is a girl, and his second head is a boy. Wolf's pirate voice activates on random times, mostly when angry._

* * *

11:20

"That little bastard got what he deserved! And now, we'll make him suffer more for what he did! This place will be his Hell!" Wolf screamed out as she plunged her sword into the wall. She, along with the phantoms (or at least, all the ones she knew.) were planning on what to do to the now newly named Springtrap. "Yeah. You guys do that. I've got better things to do than get revenge on someone I've gotten over of." Said Binbon, a burned version of Bonnie. "Well the rest of us haven't. We're helping Wolf." Said Marionette, who wasn't fond of being called Phantom Puppet or Puppet. "Aye'! ere' comes Springtrap!" Phantom Foxy, who was the lookout to look for Springtrap or his 'friends', said. As Springtrap passed down the hall Wolf scowled and said under her breath, "Little bastard, that be what he is." The clock chimed. "Aye! It be 12 mateys! Me and the crew be waitin' fer ye to return, Captin' Wolf." Phantom Foxy said, as he and the others hid. Wolf noticed the guard and was shocked. It was Tommy, who was now around 49 years old, but still looked pretty young. Wolf stood still for a few seconds, and then hid. Tommy took her seat at the chair in the office as the message played:

"Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!"

Then another message came on:

"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertain-ment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Ok...I'm starting to regret this already..." Tommy said as she checked out the cameras, worried about what the 'real one' was.

* * *

Wolf was walking around on the ceiling following Teresa, or Phantom Mangle. "Teresa, where are we going?" Wolf asked. "You said you wanted to make him suffer, and I know just how to do it." Teresa said with an evil smile. "What?" Wolf asked, interested. "We'll go after the night guard, and when he comes in for the kill, we'll strike!" Teresa said quietly to Wolf. "I love it! Count me and the others in!" Wolf yelled out.

* * *

Tommy looked through the cameras, until at Camera 4 she caught a glimpse of an animatronic she didn't know of. It appeared near her room at the window and emitted a loud static sound. Once that ended, Tommy reset her Audio and Ventilation systems. She again scrolled through the cameras until she saw Phantom Freddy near the window, seemingly limping (She couldn't notice he had one leg), who she knew since he replaced Fredbear when she worked at the Diner. Freddy disappeared and them reappeared and jumpscared her. Tommy quickly rushed and fixed the ventilation once again. After flipping through the cameras and seeing Springtrap a few times (But she was unable to remember him.), she saw Phantom Chica. Her memory of when 'that sweet rabbit' snapped and almost choked her to death returned once she saw Phantom Chica. Phantom Chica them went ahead and jumpscared her. It was 5:00 AM, the ventilation was out, and Springtrap was coming closer. By the time she rebooted the ventilation, she saw Springtrap staring at her from the doorway. Springtrap wasted no time and proceeded to approach Tommy. "Now!" A voice yelled out. Springtrap was pounced on by Wolf and Teresa at the last second. Wolf and Teresa both grabbed his arms and dragged him away, Wolf winked at Tommy before she disappeared out of sight. Tommy watched through the cameras as Wolf and Teresa dragged Springtrap through the attraction and to the farthest exit. But, instead of throwing him out the exit, they went near the poster. The camera went out into static, and when it cleared, they were gone. Before Tommy could react the clock chimed 6:00 and she left the attraction, until the next night would come.

* * *

"How come Springtrap didn't know about the plan? He knows everything!"

"More like, his 'close friend' would tell him. And, well, we have her right here. Without **_her_** , he would be vulnerable to attack. And, we won."


End file.
